


I'm bound to you by invisible handcuffs.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Toni always argued that he was the most invisible player of the team. Lucas could not disagree more. In his eyes, Toni was far too visible for all the flirty men around him. All of them seemed to want to claim him as their own. Although Lucas considered himself to be the first in line, seeing how he was genuinely in love with Toni. If only the German ever noticed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a one-shot about this pairing for a while now. This is just a short, silly drabble. Not much depth in this. I might be convinced to write a second chapter if people are curious to read it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> This isn't really my best work, and I wrote it without checking for errors yet. So please forgive the mistakes. English is not my native language.

_Sunday, December 11, 2016._

 

 

 

 

''There you go sir, have a pleasant flight,'' the girl at the passport check said to Lucas before he boarded the plane to Japan.

''Thanks,'' Lucas passed her and stepped inside the Emirates boeing that the club owned.

They were free to sit wherever they wanted, as usual, and he already saw an empty space besides Dani, who was usually the one left out. Isco and Alvaro _always_ sat together and Nacho lately enjoyed sitting besides Marco Asensio. Which left him and Dani.

Lucas stuffed his carry-on luggage away and slumped in the vacant seat besides his friend.

He didn't mind sitting with Dani, he was nice and quiet and it was going to be an endlessly long flight. As he peeked around and saw Sergio sitting besides Marcelo, a few rows in front of him, chattering loudly about something funny on his phone. 

Two rows behind them, Toni was seated, by himself as usual. Headphones on his ears, looking bored. Occasionally he would sit with Gareth Bale, or Luka Modric, but today Luka was clinging to Mateo, leaving Toni without company seeing how Bale was still out with yet another injury. That was, until James shuffled into the plane and took the empty seat.

He even grinned at Lucas before he sat down.  _Smug little bastard,_ Lucas thought as he gritted his teeth.

He had not quite forgotten about James' behavior from last night.

How he had flirted with Toni before stepping on the pitch, how he was basically glued to him the entire game.

It had enraged Lucas, who genuinely felt something he could never explain in words for the charming, quiet German.

That was something that had always annoyed him. To see that all of his suppose to be _'friends'_ continued to hit on the man that he wanted to be with. He had been instantly attracted to the shy German from the first time he met him, but at that time, Toni was still married and Lucas was in no mood to be a home-wrecker. Many of his teammates had no problems with infidelity, but Lucas valued monogamy above anything else.

So he desperately tried to forget about him, determined to move on, but every time the German gave him a smile, he fell right back into the rabbit hole.

When Toni got divorced, about nine months ago, many things changed in the team dynamics. At first everybody seemed to pity him for it. Sergio, Gareth, Luka, Pepe and Marcelo were constantly checking in on him, asking him if he needed anything, but Toni always said that he had it sorted. Later, when everyone was convinced that he was happier to be single again, they all seemed to want to take a bite out of what was suppose to be _'his'_ German.

Isco had been the first one to shamelessly flirt with Toni, kissing his cheeks for no reason but to aggravate Lucas apparently, asking him non-stop who Toni would sleep with out of his teammates if he were gay, inviting him to parties every weekend.

Lucas had always wondered if Toni had ever taken Isco up on any of those offers. It seemed _normal_ to do so, considering how Isco was insanely beautiful and would probably be amazing in bed. If anything had happened though, Isco never told their little group. Which seemed highly unusual seeing how he told them everything, which led Lucas to the conclusion that there was probably nothing going on there.

After Isco, it had been James, or maybe he had started his advances simultaneously with Isco, Lucas couldn't recall. James had a natural charm and innocence in him that Toni seemed to like a lot. Plus, he had those damn long eyelashes and puppy dog eyes. The Colombian was pretty and disarming, Lucas had to give him that much, and he always managed to make Toni laugh.

Lucas didn't have any of those traits. He was not particularly funny, cute or great looking like they were. He was a feisty little survivor, there was that, and he was extremely loyal to the people he loved. However he hated his nose, it was too damn  _big_ and his general appearance was nothing special. On his days off he usually hung around his house wearing the same grey tracksuit that he would wear forever if he could. He didn't care about fashion, expensive brands or dressing flashy like some of his teammates did. 

If he were Toni, he would not pick him, not when he could have Isco or James.

And yet, there had always been something in Toni's eyes when Lucas talked to him. Something that continued to give him hope where Lucas didn't think it existed. When they hung out together, Toni's eyes were completely different. Warmer somehow. He liked to smile at Lucas too, in a way that he never-ever saw him do to anyone else in the team.

Plus, Toni touched him a _lot_. Without an invitation.

He didn't do that with many people.

Sergio and Lucas' friends were the touchy ones, but Toni was anything but. So Lucas had always held onto that tiny shard of irrational hope, despite knowing better.

If Toni really liked him, he could have made a move ages ago. Clearly he considered Lucas to be one of his close friends but nothing more.

Lucas however, seemed to crave Toni more and more with each passing day, making it impossibly hard for him to be around him. _Literally_. He had to shower at home to prevent awkward erectile situations in the locker room. Something magnetic seemed to pull Lucas into Toni's grasp. It felt like trying to prevent an earthquake from happening, stop a volcano from erupting. Because to Lucas the introvert German was absolutely, wonderfully perfect.

He adored his attempts to speak Spanish, the creases near his eyes when he laughed at Lucas' jokes, how they could tease each other for days and never get bored with it. How Toni always seemed to be able to read his mind, sensing what he needed before Lucas even knew himself. Toni was brilliant. Loving him was as easy as it was inevitable.    

Last night, during the game, Lucas had lost his temper and got in a fight when he tried to defend Alvaro. Sergio had came charging in to have his back, like the protective older brother he was and got himself rewarded with a yellow card that would cost him the game against Valencia. Miraculously, Lucas had not received a yellow card, despite the fact that he pretty much instigated the fight. Sergio missing Valencia was something he could not stop complaining about after the game while they were in the dressing room. 

And unfortunately, many of his anger rained down on Lucas, for being so stupid to get involved in a fight in the first place.

When Sergio was shouting at you like that, it was hard not to cringe. Lucas wanted to tell him that he didn't have to get himself involved in it, that Sergio had done that by his own free will, but he lacked the balls to say so. To his shock, the person who came to his rescue had been Toni, of all people. Telling Sergio to leave him alone.

Toni never interfered in Sergio's captain duties. _Never_. That he had, meant the world to Lucas.

To know that he had his back, even when Lucas was the one in the wrong. Gratefully, Sergio got over his anger in record time as usual but when Lucas wanted to thank Toni for saving his butt, the midfielder had already left for home. Still, Lucas wanted him to know that it meant a lot to him, so there was no better time than the present. It would be a long night, giving him plenty of opportunities to spend some quality time with the German.

''Hey, is everything okay? You look a bit-lost in your thoughts,'' Dani asked suddenly, bringing Lucas back to planet earth.

Lucas peeked out the window, seeing the city lights turning smaller and smaller by the second. He hadn't even noticed that they had departed.

''Yes fine. I'm just tired, I guess,'' Lucas lied absent-mindedly.

He turned his gaze back to James, seeing the Colombian pressing a hand in Toni's neck, stroking the skin softly. Lucas clenched his fists together, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming something stupid.

''God mano, you _need_ to get your shit together. It's a wonder everybody doesn't know about this yet,'' Dani said stern.

Lucas blinked. His jaw was dropping rapidly. ''What the fuck are you talking about?''

''About your jealous possessiveness toward our lovely German. I mean, at first I thought that it was fine that you had a crush on him, but to me it seems like you're going down a dangerous road right now. This shit is deeper than just a crush Lucas. You really _love_ him, don't you?''

Lucas swallowed hard.

 _Love_ , it sounded strange to hear it from somebody else.

Lucas knew that he was deeply in love with Toni yes, but did he love him? Like-I never want to be without you again-love? He didn't dare to answer that question to himself. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be good enough for Toni. He had been in Toni's house once, a while ago when the German invited him in for a drink. It had been a bit of a culture shock. Toni's house was _pristine_. Utterly spotless and tidy. Lucas' home was a royal, chaotic mess, just like he was during most of the days.

Would Toni ever want to be with someone as messy and flawed as Lucas? And how had Dani even known?

Was he really that obvious? Did _everyone_ know?  
Blind panic built up in his chest, forming a tight knot. ''How did you know?''

Dani smiled as he patted his shoulder. ''I see more than people give me credit for. Don't worry, most people only suspect that you like him a little. Sergio spread some rumors about it a while back,''

Lucas snorted, unamused. ''Of course he did,''

Sergio was always meddling in their shit. Out of all the countless rumors he spread, maybe one or two were ever true.

It was one of his worst traits. He and Isco were just absolute nightmares most of the time. Nightmares that Lucas couldn't imagine ever leaving the team, but still, they were terrible. Dani hesitated briefly, voice barely more than a whisper now.

Varane and Benzema were sitting in front of them, but they had headphones on. Still, they had to be careful, the proverbial walls had ears. ''I don't want to start things, but Sergio also swears that he saw James and Toni leaving James' house a while back. In the morning...''

Lucas felt a ton of bricks hitting his head. He couldn't speak. Not anymore. His heart felt like a big block of ice.

Dani placed a hand over Lucas' balled fists, trying to soothe him. ''Look, even _if_ it's true and that's a big if, it doesn't mean they slept together okay, it could mean anything. Sergio just likes to stir shit up, you know that,''

Lucas failed an attempt to shrug. Instead his shoulders just fell down, resembling how defeated he felt. ''I'm already over him Dani, thank you for setting me free from the hold he has over me. I owe you one,'' Lucas spat out, all of his anger coursing through his veins.

''Don't say that, there is no chance in hell that you're over him just like that. You're in love with him. You should tell him,'' Dani hummed wisely.

Lucas snorted loud. ''Are you fucking high?''

Dani grinned dryly. ''Yes, high up in the sky-clearly,''

''Very funny man,''

''Thank you, but no I'm not joking. Why wouldn't you tell him how you feel?''

''Umm I can think of a thousand reasons why I shouldn't tell him. Talk about bad ideas dude, come on Carva. Not even _you_ are this thick,''

''Would it help if I happen to know that he likes you back?''

Lucas choked in the sip of water he had just taken. ''What?!''

''Like I told you: I see a lot of things. One of them is Toni's interest in you. He likes you, a lot, even when you're too oblivious to notice it. Why else would he defend you like a lion when Sergio attacked you last night?''

''Then why is he sitting with James right now? He could sit with me?''

''Yes and you could have sat down beside _him_ , but somehow you fell into the empty seat next to me, so I guess you are both cowards in a way,''

Lucas was dumfounded at how to shoot back a witty reply at that comment. Dani was making a lot of sense. Why shouldn't he sit with Toni? Was he honestly that scared that he would be rejected? Apparently he was. He made a decision right then and there.

''Thanks Carva, I don't know what I would do without you,'' he grinned and he kissed his friend's cheek. ''Uh you're welcome, but where are you going?''

''To make my own luck,'' Lucas chimed back. As he rose from his seat, he ripped the locker open and dragged his suitcase out of it, stepping determinately towards Toni's row.

James and Toni looked up at him when he halted in the aisle. ''Go sit with Dani, we're switching seats,'' Lucas told James.

Damn it, why was his voice sounding so fucking furious? He needed to learn how to control his anger. Maybe he should take anger management classes.

''Excuse me?'' James arched an eyebrow, clearly refusing to budge.

''You heard me, I have to discuss something with Toni,'' Lucas said firmly as he narrowed his eyes. _''Leave,''_

James turned to Toni, who shrugged. ''It's okay,'' was all he said.

The Colombian picked up his stuff, threw them in his bag and snarled. ''Jesus man, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?''

Lucas ignored him, shoved his luggage away and fell into the comfortable chair.

Toni seemed strangely amused, in a way.

His eyes were gleaming and there was a hint of a smile displayed in them. ''What was _that_ all about Lucas?'' he asked curiously.

''You honestly didn't mind the fact that he was all over you?'' Lucas had to ask it, even though he knew he was being ridiculous and sounding really accusing.

Toni's expression hardened so quickly that it resembled the shift between day and night. ''What?!''

''You heard me,''

''It's just James, he's touchy with everybody isn't he?'' Toni retorted, all of the kindness evaporated from his eyes.

''Is it true?'' Lucas heard himself ask, like he was some blithering idiot.

''Is what true?''

 _Fucking Christ. Stop talking Lucas Vazquez, right now, you have no right to ask this of him,_ he said to himself. 

But he couldn't stop, he had to know the truth, even if it would destroy him.

''That you slept with him? Sergio said that he saw you leaving his house in the morning,''

_Great job, you fucking moron._

Something new made its way into Toni's expression. Sheer, devastating waves of disappointment. Lucas had let Toni down by asking this of him. He was already kicking himself for it but he could not take his words back. Words were permanent.

''How can you even ask me that. _You_ , of all people. I thought-'' his voice died but Lucas wanted to hear more.

He took ahold of Toni's cold hand and stroked it. ''Don't stop, please just be honest with me, I can take it,''

Toni exasperated deep, never struggling against Lucas' hand on his.

A good sign. Hopefully. ''I thought we had something special. I thought you knew me better than this. James means _nothing_ to me, not like that anyway,''

''And what about Isco?'' Lucas had to know. He was determined to get to the truth.

Toni huffed. ''Isco? Are you serious? Do you think that I would ever go there with bloody Isco? The kid is a walking disaster. Besides, with Morata so close by that would be sheer suicidal,''

''But he's beautiful, and he likes you,''

''I don't care. I have no interest in him. Besides, looks are completely irrelevant,''

''They really aren't,'' Lucas argued.

''Still, you know damn well that there's only one person around here that I'm interested in. It was really _hot_ to see you this possessive over me though, that means a lot to me,'' Toni smiled, as he placed his other hand on Lucas' burning hot cheek.

Lucas felt like his entire system was on fire, coursing with adrenaline. Toni had feelings for him as well. Dani had been right-as usual.

It seemed nearly too good to be true.

''How long have you known?'' Lucas asked as he resisted the need to lean into Toni's touches, yearning for more.

They had to be discreet.

''For a while now, longer than you I think. I just needed to take my time in order to get over my divorce properly before I started something new. I didn't want to ruin whatever we had by going too fast again. You are really something special to me Lucas, you make me feel alive.  
Your smile can brighten up even the worst of my days.  
You are everything I never knew I wanted. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you the truth,'' Toni whispered as he briefly laid his head on Lucas' shoulder, before retreating it to avoid suspicions.

Lucas couldn't resist it to map his fingers through Toni's short, blonde hair.

He held back a groan. Toni leaned up to meet his touches, savoring Lucas' warm fingers.

''It's all right, it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad to know that my crush on you was not in vain. I never would have thought that you would ever like me back. With Isco and James lingering nearby. It's a miracle you even noticed me,''

Toni gave him a harsh glance. ''Don't talk about yourself like that. I think that you are absolutely _beautiful_ Lucas. Much more alluring than they will ever be. You're feisty, loyal and awfully brave and I love how you always stick up for your friends. To me, you couldn't be more perfect. All the qualities that I don't have, you do and visa versa.  
You make me feel like I can do anything. You make me brave,''

Lucas felt his heart well up eight sizes and he resisted the urge to pull Toni to his chest to finally kiss him until he could no longer remember his own name. ''Christ, how long is this fucking flight?'' he murmured.

''About ten hours, I think, maybe more,'' Toni retorted.

Lucas groaned. ''Oh god, don't tell me I have to wait ten bloody hours until I can kiss you?''

''Tell you what, when most people are asleep, we'll sneak off to the toilet,'' Toni suggested, but Lucas shook his head fiercely. ''No, I don't want our first kiss to be in a disgusting bathroom that's too fucking small to turn your ass in. I've waited _ages_ for this, no way I'm ruining it by doing that in a toilet,''

Toni smiled appreciatively, leaning in to kiss Lucas' cheek. ''Well then I guess you will have to wait ten more hours,''

''I don't care, we'll share a room all right?''

''Deal,'' Toni laughed.

Lucas turned his head around to look at Dani, feeling the sudden urge to thank him for giving him that final push to finally go after what he had wanted for so long.

When Dani saw him looking, he raised an expectant eyebrow.

Lucas raised his thumb to him, smiling like a teenager.

He looked at Toni beside him and realized that he had never felt more optimistic about the future until today.

He could not wait to arrive in Japan.

It was about time that he got to hold Toni into his arms. Where he belonged...

 

 

 


	2. I was a king under your control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they arrive in Japan, Lucas and Toni can finally get to it. Or can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't really planned on making more of this story, despite the requests to make another chapter. But I was at a bit of an impasse with my other ones so extending this one was a logical choice. I love writing jealousy fics and this one is about to get a whole lot more intense. There will be a third part too, just because I can't leave it at this. 
> 
> And I'm such a sucker for this pairing. So two years later, enjoy the second chapter!

_Japan. December 12th._

 

 

 

Japan was profoundly colder than Lucas had thought it would be. After they had landed in Tokyo and met thousands of screaming, enthusiastic fans for a quick encounter, they were being escorted to their hotel by bus. Lucas looked around the busy city in the soft evening light and let his eyes take it all in. He'd never been in Japan before but the multiple layers of the Asian culture had always fascinated him.  
The flight had literally been endless, the anticipation of being alone with Toni only adding to his desire. He had waited so long for this, that now that the moment was here it nearly felt a little anticlimactic. As if he'd been wandering around in a dream. Toni firmly held onto his hand under the blanket for nearly the entire flight as they watched movies together on the screens and laughed at the jokes of Friends, their favorite comedy series.

Around midnight, Lucas had fallen asleep for a while, his head lulling onto Toni's shoulder. He felt Toni's chin brushing over his hair, just before he drifted off.  
He was then crudely awoken by a flash of someone's phone. Sergio had made a picture of them snoozing together and send it to everyone over the group app. Lucas could nearly feel James' anger radiating toward them. So James _was_ jealous. He really did like Toni more than he was revealing then.

_Good, Lucas thought bitterly. He's mine and you can't have him. He said he's in love with me, not you._

As they reached the hotel and the room selection was determined, Sergio stepped up to Lucas, pulling him to the side. ''I need a minute,''  
Lucas groaned, aggravated. ''Whatever it is, it can wait,''

''No it can't, come with me,'' Sergio said decisive. ''I'll see you upstairs,'' Toni conceded, when he realized that their captain wouldn't budge.  
Sergio dragged Lucas to the lobby and folded his arms together, standing in a very _Iker_ - _like_ stance.

Lucas had been very close with Sergio lately, they even went on holidays together, but today it was the first time that he wished Sergio wasn't around to interrupt him. ''What is it?''

Sergio swallowed thick, struggling to find his words, which for him was highly peculiar. ''You need to be careful with Toni,'' he blurted out.  
''Que?'' Lucas felt as if he was hit in the groin by a giant anvil.

''He and James-''  
''There is _nothing_ going on there, he told me so during the flight,'' Lucas said desperately, not sure whether he was trying to convince Sergio or himself.

''Maybe you're right, but I wasn't lying when I spread that rumor about James leaving his house. I live close to Toni as you know and I saw it on my way to the club. Saw James step outside, looking awfully smug. I didn't see Toni, I made that part up. Maybe nothing happened there, but maybe it did,'' Sergio sighed. He looked awfully deflated, sad even. It was unsettling on its own, to see Sergio be anything but happy. Unfortunately, lately all Sergio seemed to feel was emptiness. 

Lucas couldn't believe that Toni had lied to his face. He didn't want to believe it. He felt like a thousand pinpricks were being shoved mercilessly hard into his heart. ''Why are you saying this to me? Are you just trying to stir shit up?''

Sergio took ahold of his shoulder, reeling him in closer so their chests were nearly touching. ''No, I'm trying to _protect_ you from getting hurt. I don't wanna see you put your heart out on the table like this, only to have it smashed to pieces. You're one of my best friends. I'm just looking out for you. I can see that you're set on going down this road with him and that's your choice, but I'm telling you: my gut says that something happened there with him and James. And the way James reacted to you taking his seat and the furious looks he gave the two of you for ten hours straight told me all I needed to know. He was _really_ jealous. Normal people don't get crazy jealous like that unless they know what they're losing,''

''Well that's not true, you did,''  
Sergio flushed. ''What the hell are talking about?''

''When Iker was dating David Beckham instead of you. Pepe and Marcelo told me all about it. Not that it took me long to figure it out on my own, everyone here knows how you feel about Iker,'' Lucas said blunt.  
He knew he was crossing a very narrow, dangerous line here and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Sergio's feelings, but he needed to assure himself that some people would get jealous even if they had never been with the other person. Sadly, Sergio was the only example he had been able to think of at that time, but seeing his friend's face turn awry told him that it had been a poor choice.  
Iker's departure was still a fresh wound that Sergio was licking on a daily basis and even after nearly six months he still was far from over it.

For a split second Lucas thought Sergio was going to punch him in the face, he was definitely contemplating it, judging from the redness of his cheeks. His fist was even balled together, threateningly. But at the last second, Sergio unclenched his hand and exhaled deep. ''Don't bring him up again. _Ever_ ,'' his voice was laced with sadness. He turned on his heel and hurried away from Lucas, disappearing into the elevator with a wry look on his face. He was probably about to burst into tears and Lucas had done that to him. Because Sergio was just trying to have his back. Lucas felt like the worst shit in the world.

This was not how he had expected this night to go. He wanted to unleash all of his neglected emotions onto Toni, give him everything he so desperately craved for, and now...well now it was all screwed up again.

Now he was questioning whether Toni had lied to his face, whether he was just living in a fantasyland instead of the reality. He would have to talk to Toni about it, though he was dreading it immensely. He would rather have a root canal than talk to Toni about James. He was so terrified of screwing up everything he had envisioned for them during all those long months of longing and dreaming of a future together.

He knew that despite being the captain of the designated rumor mill, Sergio was no liar. If he said he saw James leave the house, it was true. Lucas could tell by the look on his face that he had been genuine in his concern for him, and that as much as he liked it to be untrue, it wasn't. Sergio saw what he saw. Lucas felt as if he was glued to the floor, his legs were unable to move in any direction. He couldn't go up. Couldn't face the possible reality of losing Toni so fast after he thought he had finally got him to himself. He felt so tired that he debated curling up like a ball onto the floor and call it a night.

A warm hand to his shoulder scared the crap out of him, he nearly jumped up. ''Luqui, why are you still here? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost,'' Keylor's warm, sultry voice quipped. Lucas grimaced. The irony of it all was that, in a twisted way, Lucas _had_ in fact seen a ghost. The ghost of Iker's departure floating into Sergio's mind to haunt him, torment him. Lucas peered into Keylor's, deep set, chocolate colored eyes and took in all the kindness that was engulfing him though them.  
Keylor was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. His generosity and loving personality knew no limits. He was always willing to help everyone out who needed a hand.

And still, Lucas pitied him. For Keylor had the impossible task to make the fans forget all about Iker Casillas, who was according to many: the heart and soul of Real Madrid. El Santo. How could anyone ever make them forget about him, replace him. For the legacy of Iker Casillas and his name would be forever embroidered into Real Madrid's club history and its fans hearts.  
Spanish people all over the world would always love and worship him, for saving them during the world cup final, for clearing that impossible ball from Robben that had ensured Spain to go into overtime and Iniesta to score the winning goal.  
Iker was even loved and respected in Barcelona. And now he was gone. And Keylor was here, comforting him in a way that Iker had never been able to do. Sooth him with pure kindness. Iker was more a tough love, rational kind of guy. He was caring, sure, but nothing like this.

''Yeah, no, I'm fine. I just-can you take me upstairs?'' Lucas blabbered, sounding as incoherent and disheveled as he felt.  
Keylor cocked his head, pensive. ''Of course, do you want to talk about whatever it is that's haunting you?''

Lucas shook his head fiercely. ''I can't, I would if I could. But I can't. Shouldn't,''  
''Shouldn't doesn't mean can't, it means that you don't want to,'' Keylor hummed wisely. He patted Lucas' arm and gently nudged him toward the elevators. Finally, Lucas felt his legs obeying him again. Keylor hauled him into the elevator, never once releasing his grip on his shoulder blade. It helped and strangely calmed Lucas. ''Which floor?'' Keylor asked.

Lucas pondered on that for a moment, what had Zidane said again? His memory had always been shitty. ''Eight-I think,'' Toni's shirt number. He vaguely recalled something like that.   
''Me too,'' Keylor said with a smile. When the doors slid closed and they started moving, Keylor spoke again. ''Look, I know we're not close and all that. I know I'm not-Iker. But you can always talk to me when you want or need to. Anything you need. I'm here too,''

That last statement was so utterly sad that it only now made Lucas realize how alone Keylor must have felt on a daily basis. He was there too.  
Even though people seldom talked to him and Iker's name was still echoing through the Bernabeu hallways every fucking day. Sergio struggled with him the most, he tried to conceal it but Lucas could tell. He silently resented Keylor for being in the goal instead of Iker, even though he knew that it wasn't his fault at all. The other players mostly kept to themselves around Keylor, exchanging only club related things with him but not much more. Only James had been rather close with Keylor.

Suddenly, Lucas felt really ashamed of himself for not putting in more of an effort to get to know Keylor better. He turned to his side and hugged the slightly taller man tight. ''I'm sorry, we can be close if you want. I would like us to be friends. It's just been hard for me to accept that Iker's gone you know, I think most of us are struggling with it. And perhaps we're taking it out on you and that isn't fair. It's _not_ your fault he's gone. We didn't mean to make you feel so left out,''

Keylor swallowed hard and Lucas released him. The elevator halted at the eight floor with a ping and they stepped outside, into the lit hallway. ''I know. I get it. He's been a gigantic part of this club for ages, of course I can't just slip in to replace him-I don't want to do that by the way. The fans will have to get adjusted to me being between the posts instead of him,''

''To be fair, I think Kiko will have it worse, seeing how both his names resemble Iker's so much,'' Lucas said thoughtful.  
''That's true,'' Keylor's face was pragmatic and calm.

''It probably doesn't help that Iker's still in the team's group app though,''  
''I don't mind that,'' Keylor said instantly.

''Really? Even though he's not part of the team anymore?'' Lucas was surprised by that. Pepe had brought that up a while back, stating to Sergio that Iker probably should leave the app, but that hadn't been received well with their new captain. Sergio had nearly stomped Pepe in the face and no one had dared to bring it up again after that.

''Nah, Guti and Raul are in the app too right? They're not part of the current team either, I don't mind, really. Which room are you at?''

''Twelve, if I remember correctly,'' Lucas mused. Marcelo's number, that's how he always remembered things like that. Using mnemonics to assist his bad memory.  
His heart was already sinking into his chest at the prelude of seeing Toni again. He wanted to turn on his heels and run toward Dani's room for cover, but seeing how Keylor was with him now, there was no fleeing it. He had to face his fears.

Keylor led him to room twelve and patted Lucas' back one more time. He winked at him. ''Good talk, remember: anything you need,''  
Lucas embraced him quickly, feeling immensely thankful to him for tearing him out of his deep thoughts. ''Thank you, and likewise. I'm here for you too,''

He saw a fond smile creep over Keylor's cheeks. ''Gracias, that means a lot,''  
Keylor turned to the right and made his way to the room he was sharing with James. He opened it with the keycard and stepped inside, shutting it with a soft thud. Now Lucas was alone in the hallway, stuck in himself again. The door in front of him slid open without warning and Toni's face popped up in the doorway. ''Hey, I thought I heard your voice, what are you doing out here? I've been waiting for you,''

''I uh-we need to talk,'' Lucas stammered. God he sounded like a crazy person. Toni was clearly caught off guard by the seriousness of the situation. ''Okay, get in here,'' he offered a hand to Lucas, but when he saw that it wasn't accepted, quickly retrieved it, looking worried.

''What's going on?'' he choked out when Lucas sat down on the vacant bed, folding his head into his hands. Toni sat down on the same bed as him, keeping a bit of distance between them, sensing that Lucas needed that. ''Luqui?''

''Give me a minute-please,'' Lucas snapped, harsher than he intended. He couldn't look at Toni, he was afraid he would burst into a million pieces if he did. He felt utterly vulnerable and out of control. Toni extended his hand to him again and laid it over his. ''You're scaring me,'' he whispered distraught.

''Sergio told me something,'' Lucas heard himself snap.  
''Oh? About what?'' Toni preened, but he looked awfully guilty. Concerned even.

''About you and James. You lied to me didn't you?''

Toni swallowed heavily. The expression on his face told Lucas all he needed to know. ''I see, well I guess I'll be staying with Dani then,''  
A hand caught his wrist, holding him firm. ''No don't. You don't _understand_ all of it. Will you please let me explain myself to you? Please? It's not what you think,''

''Oh so first you lie to my face and now you're asking for my trust? Fuck man, you have some serious cojones,'' Lucas snorted sardonic. He didn't want to hear Toni's excuses, he wanted to tell him to go fuck himself before he stormed off. But at the same time he felt compelled by the warmth of the hand on his to stay, to actually be an adult and hear him out. He did love Toni and hopefully there was a perfectly logical explanation for all this.

Toni cupped his chin and raised it so their eyes met briefly before Lucas averted his own. ''Yes, I'm asking you to trust me. Please give me a chance to-''

Lucas lost his temper. He heard himself shouting before he could stop it. ''To what? Huh?! To lie your way out of it? Maybe I should go ask James about his side of the story, maybe that will get me to the truth? What do you think? Good plan?''

Toni however, seemed surprisingly unfazed, cool and level headed. ''You're lashing out, it's what you always do when you're terrified of losing something you care about. But I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You _will_ sit here and listen to me.  
Hear me out. And if afterward you still want to leave, I won't stop you. But you are going to shut your big mouth, calm your ass down and let me explain myself. Got it?'' Toni's voice was stern and his blue eyes were moving glaciers in an icy sea.

Lucas could only gape at him, in awe of what he had just heard. Toni had never been this- _bossy_. So controlling. He had never once told Lucas what to do. Strangely, it totally turned him on and he felt heat pooling in his stomach. Building like lava inside the heart of a volcano, waiting to erupt. Usually Lucas couldn't bear taking orders from anyone, but he discovered in that moment that Toni would be the only exception to that rule.

''Okay,'' he finally conceded, a tiny smile dancing on his lips.

Toni folded his legs into a cross-legged position and took ahold of Lucas' hand, peering him intently in his eyes. ''So yes, it's true that James spent the night at my place about four months ago. I was upset over my divorce and needed some attention. So I called him, knowing that he had a crush on me, and we shared a few drinks together.  
Just to clarify this: I called him instead of you because I needed something _simple_.  
With no feelings or strings attached. I was already falling for you and at the time wasn't ready to go there yet, so I decided to settle for some quick and easy attention. James was certainly liking the idea and was on me after he drank his fourth glass of wine-''

Lucas furiously gritted his teeth, persistently resisting the urge to cover his bleeding ears. He didn't want to hear this, not any of this. This entire night turned out into a gigantic nightmare where Toni was actually going to tell him that his worst fears had seriously come true. His anger was weighing like a stone around his insides, weighing him down to a very dark place. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

Toni's hand stroked Lucas' cheek and resided there. ''-he straddled my lap and kissed me once. It didn't last long because I had to break it off,'' Toni pursued. Lucas looked up hopeful, feeling a tiny ray of light shine through the dark. ''I couldn't do it, when I leaned away from him I realized that it was the wrong face I was seeing. The wrong lips I touched.  
I had perceived that if I shut my eyes, I would be able to fool myself, trick my mind into thinking it was you and not him that I was touching, but somehow my heart knew. That it wasn't what I wanted, or what I should do. That sleeping with him for one night wouldn't solve anything, in fact that it would only be creating more problems. So I broke it off, dropped James into my guest bedroom seeing how he was too wasted to drive home and went to bed. The next morning after breakfast he left and that was probably where Sergio saw him emerging from my house,''

Lucas fell into a relieved silence. It made sense. Why James was still sort of flirting with Toni and why he looked jealous from time to time, he had gotten his slice of cake and was now eager for another piece. Besides, James was one of those people who, if rejected, only wanted the person more and saw it as a challenge to get them into their beds.

Toni leaned in closer and stroked Lucas' cheek with his forefingers, rubbing his thumbs over his temples. ''I know I have no right to ask you for your trust, and that I should have just told you this immediately but-well I was afraid Lucas. To lose you. I'm sorry I didn't come clean right away, I won't ever make that mistake again. I don't want to ruin this, you mean the world to me,''

Lucas had half the mind to let Toni suffer a little more before he offered him his forgiveness but seeing a tear roll down Toni's pale cheek broke through his thick wall. He had already forgiven him, even though he knew he had a right to be angry. A part of him still was, but also understood why Toni had chosen to hide this from him. Telling Lucas wouldn't do anybody much good, by concealing the truth Toni had tried to protect him.

''Let's just make a deal then, just between us, to always be honest from now on,'' Lucas debated. Toni nodded cautiously. ''Well in that case, there's one more thing you should know,'' he said hesitant. Lucas frowned confounded. ''Oh goddamn it, do I want to hear this?''

''Probably not,'' Toni mumbled. ''But uh-Isco he-well...''  
''He kissed you didn't he? I _fucking_ knew it!! That slippery bastard,'' Lucas grumbled, frustration building.

''Well it happened once, at one of Sergio's parties. He was dancing with me and then it just happened. Just for a split second and then Morata was shoving me aside. For one scary moment I thought he was going to kill me, _little_ Alvarito. He shoved me at the wall and told me to get the fuck out of his face,''

''Jesus Christ, like it was your fault Isco has absolutely no self control or inhibitions at all,'' Lucas snorted, taking it upon himself to make Alvaro pay for that on training soon.  
Toni was clearly relieved that Lucas took his side in this matter. ''Yeah I know right? I couldn't believe he actually did that. I mean it happened for a second but he already had his tongue halfway down my throat, it made me nauseous. I couldn't look at him for a week after that without fighting the urge to pound him in the face. But wait-you're not mad at me?''

Lucas shrugged. ''Why would I be? Because Isco is a dirty man-whore who shags everything in his path? Like that's your fault,''  
Toni was adamantly relieved. He kissed Lucas' cheek. ''Did he ever try anything with you?'' his voice was lathered with jealousy and a hint of possessiveness. Lucas could work with this. He wanted to hear precisely how much it would scorn Toni, the thought of Lucas being with anyone else. He wanted assurances. ''Why? Would that drive you crazy? The idea of him and me in a bed?''

Toni quivered as a blush crept over his cheeks. The sheer anger had returned to his eyes. ''Yes, but _not_ in a good way. Tell me nothing ever happened with you two?'' he demanded. Lucas raised his shoulders cockily. A glint of mischievous is his voice. ''Who knows Toni? Maybe something did,''

Toni was on him in a second, pressing Lucas down on the mattress as he nearly smothered his body with his own. Their foreheads were touching and Lucas felt the hot air of Toni's breath caress against his lips. He was so close now that he could almost taste them. If he leaned up just a little he would.  
But somehow in this moment, he got a kick out of relishing in Toni's jealous anger. It was incredibly hot and he felt his cock straining hard against his sweatpants. He felt Toni's hardness press into his thigh and swallowed thick. Toni was licking his lower lip, eyes wanton and gone now. ''Do not lie to me,'' he warned hotly.

''Who said I was?'' Lucas had never been one to shy away from a little risk, so he decided to poke the green beast even further. Risking the possibility of getting his hand bit off by it.  
Toni scanned his face intently before relaxing. ''Liar, that was just cruel,'' he smirked, when he saw the amusement on Lucas' face.

''Well you sort of deserved it don't you think,''

''Hmm maybe you're right,'' Toni hummed seductively in his ear, making Lucas' head spin. The German's hands were roaming freely over his chest, as one snuck up to the back of his neck, holding him steady as their gaze met again. ''But you're _mine_ Lucas and I don't intent to share,''

Lucas smiled at him, deeply touched by those words and on the verge of tears. ''Yes, yours. Only yours, I never wanted anyone else anyway. Just you,''  
Toni's lips ghosted over his forehead and eventually, finally pressed against his lips. Finally.

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended abruptly, god I'm evil. But I just love my cliffhangers. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I loved putting more tons of jealousy in it. And I have a soft spot for Sergio stepping in and ruining the moment. Also I wanted to give Keylor some more love and recognition. He must have felt so alone, trying to take over from Iker. Which is nearly impossible to do.  
> Let me know if you're waiting for a third chapter. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading this! <333  
> Forgive the mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Was that any good? I hope so. 
> 
> I love Dani, he doesn't get enough love. <3
> 
> Oh and btw I know that Dani and Nacho would usually sit together, seeing how they are pretty tight, but for this story's sake I had to change it.


End file.
